Drama and Trauma
by paiges-new-pen-name
Summary: AH: Jessica tries to steal Edward and Edward fights back, but on which side? Is revenge sweet or sour? Find out
1. Chapter 1

**New story: Drama and Trauma**

**Summary/Intro: Bella and Edward meet after Bella finds out her bff Jacob is …bum bum bum bum……GAY!- She lives in Arizona still with her mother whom never meet Phil. She moves to forks with her dad because her mom is experiencing bad depression. There she meets EDWARD**

**All **

**By paigenicolecullenOX**

"**Mom, mom, its ok." I manage to get out through sobs. I'm not crying because something happened to me but my mother. She is in severe depression after splitting up with my dad, Charlie. Don't get me wrong I love dad, it's just so did my mom. When he divorced her she was never the same, she never met another man she loved like him. **

"**Bella, you have……ho…ho…home…work to do. I'm fi..ine" she was right I do have homework that needs done, but all my teachers met my mom and saw her before and after the break-up, they all understand she needs me to take care of her. They won't mind. "I'll make you dinner." I say that because my mom can not cook, at ALL. "Sweetheart, just order pizza today there is money on the counter." I do love pizza and it is mom's comfort food, so why not?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I wake up to the sunlight blaring in my eyes from my window. I have school today, junior year has been a drag so far. I do good (all A's) but nobody ever talks to me. I'm the 'strange' one. That pale freak. Gladly it is Friday, last day of the week.**

**I jump out of bed and trip over a suitcase. Whoa that's my suitcase. I never packed why is it here?**

"**Mom? Where are you?" I walk to the kitchen and she nothing but a note. It reads:**

**Bella,**

**I packed your bags last night before bed, you sleep very heavily. I called your dad, you are moving to Forks on Sunday. I don't want your grades slipping or your emotions messed up like mine just because I am depressed. I most likely won't be awake to see you read this. I was up all night thinking. Love- Mom**

**I was now on the floor, crying. Not because I didn't want to go, but because I had to leave my mom. I called the school and said I would be moving to another state and needed school off today to pack, they understood and said I can catch up in my next school. I made a quick call to my dad, double checking. "Hello?" he said very business-like. "Dad? It's Bella" I nearly whispered. "Honey, oh I'm so glad you called. You do know your coming here, right?" he asked taking no breath. "Yea, I called to make sure she really asked you first." There was a short pause before he started again.**

"**How much money do you have? You need more jackets and raincoats. Some more sneakers………" He went on and on I waited 'till he stopped. "Dad I have been working you know but I was saving for a car, it is fine if I have to buy a few more clothes. It's not like I wear shorts or skirts down her anyway. I hate those things."**

**He replied with "I have a car you can have it was mine until I joined the police force because they gave me a new car." Right he was now Chief Swan. It has been so long. **

"**Um, thanks. I should go pack more now. Tell friends goodbye, you know that stuff. Love you bye." I clicked end before I could start crying again.**

**The sun, I would miss the sun. Miss Jake, my best guy friend. Just then the phone rang. What now?! I pulled myself together and answered with "Hello, who is it?" Gosh I hope it's not Charlie again. "Bells, It's Jake. I have enough money and I going to Forks with you." He said calm and clear. Forks was his birthplace and he always wanted to live with his dad, Billy, anyway. "Um, ok. We leave Sunday. It is Flight 184 to Seattle. My dad will pick me up from there. Do you need a ride, I know he would be happy to help." **

"**No, I got it. Oh yea and Bells……… I've got some news for you."**

**My best friend is gay. I just can fathom it. Gay. Not straight. Well I guess it's not my choice. **


	2. Forks

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _ I reach over and turn my alarm clock off. Three in the morning, great. It's Sunday. The day I must move in with Charlie. I call Jake my apparently gay friend. "Hello?" when he talks now it seems like I don't know him. "Yea, hey. It's Bella, meet me at the airport." The glum tone to my voice hopefully is not too noticeable.

-

-

-

"Jake, Jake?" It seems like he can't hear me. Why does he keep drifting away from me? Why am I moving too?

I wake up on the plane. Of course it was a dream. I sigh in relief. Good. Jake is next to me fast asleep. Wonder how he can fall asleep like that. Bet if I had a rock band come and play in his ears he wouldn't budge. Well I guess I could try to wake him up.

"Jake? Get up." I shake him gently then build until he looks like he is possessed. "Jacob Black, get up now." Then I think of another approach. "I'm making pancakes. Mmmmmm, smell that," His eyes open in a flash.

"Pancakes? Where?" He is so gullible sometimes.

"Not here." I giggle while he glares playfully at me.

"Well we are almost to Seattle anyway." He got that I-know-everything tone I hate in his boyish voice.

"How do you know that?" I had a whatever tone to my voice that I didn't mean to have.

"Well it kinda says that on the screen up there." He pointed and I followed it to a screen that read: Landing in 20 minutes, please enjoy the ride.

"Oh, I see." I blushed pink instead of scarlet because I was only slightly embarrassed.

-

-

-

"We will be landing in five minutes. Please fasten seatbelts. Thank you." A voice from an overhead said.

-

-

-

-

-

When we got out of the airport the light was dim, normally meaning afternoon, but in Forks it could mean anything. I let out a large sigh. As I got in Charlie's cruiser he made a comment on how long my hair was. "I cut it since the last time I saw you." He blushed (**author note**:** sorry I stole from the book, these characters belong to Stephanie Meyer)**

"So anything new, Bells?" He tried to change the subject, but he didn't do it well.

"Umm………… yea. Jacob is….well……" He looked confused. "He….is…… gay."

"Excuse me? You're kidding right?" He almost looked mad.

"Sorry not kidding." I wasn't going to mention that he looked mad, because then he would get mad.

We were silent the rest of the way we pulled up to his…I mean our house. In the driveway was an older red pickup truck, it was starting to rust. "Yea that's your new, or new to you, car," He chuckled at his own joke, scary.

He led me to my bedroom. "Hope you like purple, and I got you a computer." He pointed to the desk. I resisted the urge to let my jaw drop. It was maybe a million years old. "Cool." Nice save, why do I have to stink at that?

"There's the bathroom." Great one bathroom. This was going _great._

-

-

-

It started pouring rain on the metal roof right as I was about to drift into peaceful sleep. I tried everything to cover it up. My CD player, pillows(3), and stuffed animals. Nothing worked. Just what I needed, puffy eyes for my first day with the title of 'new girl'.


	3. Biology and Edward

I didn't sleep all night so I didn't need my alarm to go off to wake me up. Charlie was at work already. I got dressed, ate, and gathered my things, but still had time to spare. I decided to go to school early and check out campus.

When I started my truck the noise from the engine made me jump. As I found my way to the high school, which wasn't hard in this small town, I noticed there was a few things I liked. Their diner looked decent, and there were some ok clothing stores. I bet most people go out of town to buy clothes.

When I arrived I found everyone laughing at my truck, without noticing me. I parked in front of the office for a minute and went in. "Hello?"

"Yes, you must be Isabella Swan. Here's your schedule, good luck." She rushed so fast I had no time to tell her I prefer Bella.

I got back in my truck and found a better parking spot next to a shiny silver Volvo. Stupid, shiny Volvo.

When first period started my teacher made me introduce myself. "Please welcome Isabella Swan, the new girl."

"Hi I'm _Bella Swan_. Umm…… I'm from Arizona, and yes I know I'm not tan." People laughed at that hopefully for a good reason. When I sat a girl introduced herself as Jessica, she was a talker. Glad I had mad skills in Mhm and Oh cool department.

The first three periods went by fast. Then came lunch. I got pizza and sat with Jessica, Angela, and some freak named Mike. Mental note: Call Jacob and see how school is on the reservation.

Five god-like people walked in while I had half my pizza in my mouth ready to bite. "Who are **they**?" Jessica didn't even need to turn around to know who I was talking about.

"Their Cullen's, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. The blonde girl is Rosalie she is with Emmett the big, scary one. The small one is Alice she is with the one that looks like he's in pain, Jasper." There was one she left out.

"And him?" I asked impatient.

"That's Edward Cullen; apparently everyone in school is not good enough for him." Sounds like she has a case of sour grapes.

Just as I glanced up at Edward he looked right at me smiling. Being brave I waved him to come to our table. "Can't right now, maybe see you later." He mouthed these words while his brothers tried to snap him out of staring.

He was gorgeous. Bronze hair, emerald eyes, his features would stun you.

I got to seventh period and saw him sitting next to the only available seat in biology. Mr. Banner gave me a folder and directed me to sit next to Edward, my new partner.

"Hi. Bella is it?" How did he know that?

"Um, yea. Your Edward right?" Does that make me look stalker-ish?

"Yea. So why did you move here, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I don't mind but would rather not touch the subject." I fought back tears brought on by thinking of mom.

"Sorry I can see I brought on sadness. Do you have a cell phone?" His eyes dazzled me and I forgot to reply until my phone vibrated.

"Yes, I do, why?" Oh, duh he wanted my number.

"Just thought maybe we could text sometime."

"Let my check my text message first then we can swap phones." It was from Jessica. It said:

To: Bella

From: Jessica

I see your talking to Edward. What about? 3 Do you like him? 3

I wrote back under the table:

To: Jessica

From: Bella

Just small talk like why I moved here. And none of your business. :P

Edward noticed my anger and asked. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, just a small annoyance."


	4. More fo Edward

When the bell rang I told Edward I would text him later, and he smiled and said okay. As soon as I went to get up I fell off of my chair onto my knees. It was his smile that made that happen, I got distracted.

"Bella, are you okay?" I could tell he was holding back a laugh, I'm glad he was polite enough to try.

"I'm fine. Believe it or not this happens a lot." He believed it. That's when he finally let out his laugh. It sounded like I died and went to heaven and heard every angel sing, at the same time. It was that amazing.

He walked me to my next class even though it is no where near his. He said text you soon then left with a grin.

I sat through my next class while daydreaming about Edward. The only thing that got my attention was my phone vibrating.

To: Bella

From: Edward

_Hey, Bella, what's up besides class?_

I responded after reading his name a zillion times to make sure it was him.

To: Edward

From: Bella

_Nm hbu and hope u know txt talk. LOL_

We continued like this for ten minutes before this message caught my eye.

To: Bella

From: Edward

_Wanna hang out tonight or tomorrow, if its okay with your Dad. My place is awesome or we could go see a movie, have dinner……_

Did Edward Cullen just ask me out?!?!?

To: Edward

From: Bella

_A movie would be nice and since its Friday lets go tonight meet me at my house around seven._

Did I just text that?

After he said okay he said to meet him outside after school by the only silver Volvo. Of course he owned the Volvo.

When I saw him I also saw another person, a girl. I walked up slowly until I saw it was Alice his sister. She started before I could.

"Hi!! Your coming with me, Alice, I need to find you something to wear tonight. Sorry I'm so sudden but I know were going to be great friends." That was odd.

"I'll call my dad and tell him where I'm gonna be." I pulled out my red cell and dialed two, he was on speed dial.

"Dad? I meet a friend at school and I'm going to her house for a bit okay?" I'll have to tell him I have a date sooner or later.

"Okay anything else?" Great.

"Yea I meet this awesome guy today and he is picking me up at seven were going to the movies, his name is Edward. Love you, bye." Click. I hung up so fast he didn't have a chance to breath.

"Nice." This was Edwards voice not Alice.

"Yea." I blushed scarlet this time.

"Wow, what stimulating conversation. Now come on Bella follow Edward to our house, where's your car?" Oh no.

"It's the truck right there, it's a bit out of date." That was one way to put it.

"A bit?" Alice, Alice, Alice.

"Alice, don't be rude!" I know I didn't add a forth Alice.

"Yeah! This could be your car's grandfather show some respect!" We both laughed knowing it was a joke.

I got in my car and followed Edward's stupid Volvo. We turned suddenly on a blind drive, and down the road, or driveway, was his huge house. It was beautiful, too. Pale white (like him ha ha) and smooth cut(like him). My phone vibrated. It read:

To: Bella

From: Edward

_Do you like it? Btw Come on in. –Edward_

I replied:

To: Edward

From: Bella

_Like it? No. Love it? Heck yea! And ok._

I got out and followed Edward (my angel) and Alice (bffflae or best female friend for life and eternity). He opened the door for me and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Welcome." His voice sounded nervous I had never heard that in his voice before.

-

-

-

Alice forced me inn a dark blue blouse, a khaki skirt, and small white heels. I must say even though I love my T-shirts and jeans, this was a cute outfit.

"Alice you really didn't need to do this." I looked up at her to see a your-so-wrong look on her face.

"Yes I did." She had no tone of joking at all.

Just then my angel walked in. "Time to go so we can catch The Ugly Truth before we go to dinner." I'm so glad he chose comedy.

"Are you going to tell me where were going for dinner, or is it a surprise?" Knowing him it's a surprise.

"It's a surprise." How did I know?

-

-

-

We watched the movie and laughed together though his sounded more like a song sang by angels while mine was ordinary.

We went to a fancy Italian restaurant for dinner. He got pasta and I got ravioli. For dessert we shared chocolate cake.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"


	5. Answer

I lost my train of thought as I looked into his eyes.

"Yes." I was barley able to choke it out.

He interlocked his hand in mine just then. His hand was warm in mine. Man I hope I don't start to sweat. I have got to call Jake later.

-

-

-

I dialed Jakes number and spit out my gum while it rang. I just hate talking on the phone with gum because then the other person just hears you chewing.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" He was chewing gum. How ironic?

"Guess what?" I sounded like I was in seventh grade again.

"No I won't guess just tell me." I laughed he could always make me laugh.

"I went on a date with this guy named Edward you've got to meet him he is awesome-" He cut me off.

"This was what your first day and you got a date? Wow." I never thought of that.

"Well yea, I guess. Oh yea and I am best friends with his sister, Alice." I think I was talking to fast again. Who cares?

"Okay then." He sounded bored.

"How was school on the rez?" I think that sounded gangster-ish.

"Boring, though I did make some friends." I wonder if their gay too.

I was going to say something when he suddenly said "Got to go, bye." Click.

"Bye." Thanks Jake for seeming so exited that I went on my first date.

I heard a car door slam and figured it was Charlie. That reminds me I need to start his dinner. Just as I was entering the kitchen he came in.

"No need. I hate at the diner." Wonder if he was mad?

"Oh okay." There was a scared tone in my voice.

"How was your date with who ever?"

"His name is Edward and it was great." I was so relived.

"Do I ever get to meet Edward?" I can picture it now him and god like Edward in one room. That might not go well.

"I hope so." He saw through my lie (I had never been good at those) and gave me a why-don't-you-want-me-to look.

"Call him and tell him to be hear noon tomorrow." Ughhhhhh!

-

-

-

"Edward? It's me." Hope he knows who 'me' is.

"Hey what's up?" Nothing much, my dad just wants to interrogate you.

"Could you say come over tomorrow at noon, my dad insists he meet you."

"Okay, should I dress formal?" We laughed together. I'm so glad he took it well.

"See you tomorrow bestest boyfriend." I giggled and we hung up.

I took a hot shower and changed into my pajamas. I went to my room across the hall. Thank goodness it wasn't raining. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, and I had dreams of Edward.


	6. Interagation

That morning at 11:45 Edward arrived. He was early obviously trying to impress Charlie.

"Don't ask about his-" I was cut off by Charlie. I was going to finish with family. Since he was adopted I didn't think it was a good topic.

"Hello Edward." His tone wasn't mean but harsh.

"Mr. Swan, it's nice to meet you." A gentleman like always.

We went into our living room. Edward headed to the only chair because Charlie had already pulled me onto the couch with him. As Edward sat Charlie began.

"So Edward what to you see in Bella?" Did he just ask that? Oh god.

"She is smart, funny, beautiful, and sweet. She puts everyone else before herself. She is amazing." Wow. I almost cried. Luckily Charlie didn't notice.

"Umm… yea. So your Dr. Cullen's kid?" If only he would have listened to me.

"One of them. I'm adopted like the others. There is Emmett, Jasper, Me, Alice, Rosalie, and my parents, Esme and Carlisle. Speaking of family may I take Bella to meet my parents. They have heard so much about her are dying to meet her."

"Okay. Only if it's cool with Bella." He turned to me.

"Of course."

-

-

-

We got to the Cullen's mansion-type house. When we entered I saw a woman with reddish brown hair and a man with golden blonde hair. These were Esme and Carlisle. I knew because I have seen the rest of the Cullen's.

"Bella, meet my parents Carlisle and Esme." He gestured towards them.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." They said this together then laughed.

We went upstairs to Edward's room and said 'Hi' to everyone on the way up. We went into his room. It was modern and yet old. He has a pale white bed with a black comforter, a flat screen and a stereo. His back wall was only thick glass.

"Wow." This came just above a whisper as if it were any louder it would rune the moment. We sat on the red leather couch across from the TV. We didn't bother to turn it on.

"I love you Bella. I've known you for two days yet it seems like forever." He hugged me then let me go so he could see my face. I had two lonely tears streaming down my face.

"I love you, too." I looked into his perfect emerald eyes.

He leaned in slowly, as did I. My hands were around his neck while his were ad my waist. Finally our lips met.

_Please read next chapter it will be posted soon and please review so I know how many ppl read it by the way to review you need an account so get one!_


	7. Talent show

His cool lips were careful and gentle. I got more fierce and he responded quickly. Alice walked in mid-kiss and just laughed and waited. When we finished we looked up while I blushed five shades of red.

"Are you done now?" she had her arms crossed and a sarcastic look on her face. She went on anyway.

"Carlisle thinks it would be cool if Bella could stay for dinner if it's okay with her dad." She probably knew the answer but I didn't.

"I'll call him." I got into my pocket and pulled out my Motorola Rival. I clicked two and then send.

"Hey dad?" This was to alert him I had a question.

"Yea, Bells?" He for once was completely interested.

"Can I stay at Edward's for dinner?" I hoped he would say yes, I wanted to find out more about the Cullen's.

"Sure, I want pizza anyway. Well I'm going to go order it now." He hung up with a little disappointment in his voice.

I turned to Alice and Edward and said yes. Alice squeaked cutely and Edwards took my hand and led me down the staircase. We sat at a Mahogany dinning table with matching chairs, real silver dining wear, and a beautiful vase of flowers in the middle. We sat in this order: Edward, Me, Alice, Jasper on the left. Then Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett on the right. Esme brought in a roast chicken, salad, vegetable soup, and had said she had a cheesecake for dessert.

I served myself a good chunk of chicken, a small salad, and a medium bowl of soup. Edward had the same but with more salad. Alice had both legs, two bowls of soup, and a large salad.

"Where do you put all that, Alice?" She laughed with the rest of them while cutting her chicken.

We finished the first three courses and Esme served her triple fudge cheesecake with strawberry topping. It was amazing. After dinner we filled into there amazing living room.

"That was amazing. I don't know how you guys stay so thin." I rubbed my tummy for emphasis.

"Thank you for both compliments." Esme beamed but with a knowing attitude that was modest to.

"So Bella, tomorrow is the school talent show will you come with me, I want to debut a song I wrote on the piano and need you there with me." Alice giggled knowingly while Edward glared at her.

"Sure, I would love to. But don't even think about making me dance, sing, or play an instrument." I pointed at him and Alice with an I-know-you-would look.

Edward followed me home to make sure I got there safely. When I got in the house Charlie asked how it was and I told him but left out the kissing part. Then I went to my room and got ready for bed. I was tired and wanted to be well rested for tomorrow.

-

-

-

I woke up to a beautiful sunny morning. I got dressed and ate breakfast and watched a T.V show I had seen about a zillion times until five rolled around. Then I waited by the door with my jacket and purse.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I yanked open the door and just looked at him for a minute.

"Hi, come on." He took my hand and walked me to his Volvo and opened the passenger door.

We got to Forks High and Edward parked his silver Volvo near the front of the school. We walked to the gym/auditorium. He opened the door and kissed the top of my head as we walked in.

"Hello, students. Welcome to Forks talent competition. Let's begin. First we have the toe tapping twins." Two bleach blondes walked on stage and I immediately tuned them out and continued looking at Edward. Another act came on and I paid no attention.

"Edward when do you come on?" He looked down and smiled.

"After some singing act." I suffered through some redhead dancing to Low by Flo Rida.

"Next is Jessica Stanley singing and she has a dedication to give out before she starts. Go ahead." She grinned evilly as I got angrier for no reason I was aware of.

"I want to dedicate this to the one, the only, EDWARD CULLEN." Edward looked furious for no reason, too. The music started then she did.

_Hey, Hey, you, you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I could be you girlfriend…_

I tried to stalk off but Edward grabbed me and mumbled "I got this."

She finished and walked of stage, she passed me and shoulder bumped me as I mumbled 'Desperate slut' under my breath.

"What did you just call me?" she pushed me and I tackled her screaming 'Bitch' at the top of my lungs. I was trying to take of my wedge heels so I could beat her with them when Edward pulled me off her.

"See he is even defending me." She flipped her hair and I growled. Edward responded before I could.

"Defending you? I would love to see her beat you to death with a shoe but I would rather not have my **girlfriend** in trouble. She is and will always be mine and I will forever be hers. If she ever breaks up with me, I will still love her. So don't even try you desperate, ugly, bitch." I flipped Jessica the bird while sticking my tongue out like I was five.

We got to the car and I started asking questions off the bat.

"What were you going to play? I didn't know you could use that language. And will you really?" I spat them out so fast I was surprised he heard.

"I wrote you a song. I can. And yes. But I need to tell you something."


	8. After the show

"Okay, what is it?" How bad could it be?

"I can read every mind within five miles except yours for unknown reasons. Alice can see the future, and Jasper can change the emotions of people around him. Do you believe me?" He had that kind of I'm sorry I'm like this look on his face.

"Yes. But do have a guess on why…wait! That's why you looked so angry when Jessica came on, you knew! Wait does that mean you can read the tea-" He cut me off.

"I don't know and yes to the last two. I really like how I can't read your mind but hate it at the same time. You are the only mystery I know." He was cute and sincere one of those two he was always.

"Wow. Guess what I'm going to say!" He giggled with me.

"I'm weird?" Wrong!!

"Nope, I love you." I smiled at my own cleverness. He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Can Alice see me and can Jasper change my emotions?" Could she see us kissing?

"Yup. She has seen everything we have ever done and will ever do. And Jasper helps, too." I didn't even want to ask how he 'helped'.

We were at my house now. I didn't want to go home yet. "So I will see you tomorrow right?" It was Sunday so that means I have loads of homework sitting under my ipod calling out help because they know I'm coming.

"Unless you skip school you should." He winked knowing that I would never. I leaned forward and he didn't.

"Charlie is watching us from the window." He sounded sad, but with his voice it sounded like a choir of girls singing African Noel (author note: look up on google if you don't know the song) in 2 part mixed harmony.

"Ugh, I guess I should go. Love you, bye." I climbed out of the car and ran to the door thinking the faster I get there the sooner I can get talking to Charlie over with.

"Hey dad! I'm home." As you already know.

"How was your night?" He was suspicious.

"We had a great time." I said trying to hide my lying.

"That's all?" He didn't believe me.

"It was great except for the two tapping twins." Now he seemed to believe me.

_Ring! Ring! Ring-a-ling-ling!_


	9. ipods, vandilism, and bimbos

"Hello?" Whoever it was had bad timing.

"It's Alice, Jessica is going to come to your house tonight and damage it, ask Charlie if I can spend the night so I can keep an eye on your house while you sleep." No wonder she had such timing.

"Okay, hold on." I put my hand over the mouth piece. "Char- Dad, can Alice come spend the night, pretty please." I made a cute face that worked when I was five.

"Sure, when can she be here." He was acting strange but oh well.

"I can be there in five minutes, I kind of packed already." I giggled.

"Five minutes." Charlie nodded.

"Bye Alice."

"Bye Bells."

The line went dead. Jessica Stanley still hated me, all because my boyfriend is better than hers. I got it. The perfect plan. A war of Avril Lavigne. It's genius. I thought about this plan for about five minutes when Alice showed up.

"Alice!" I gave her a hug and pulled her into the living room.

"Who else?" Charlie was in awe of Alice as was I when I first met her.

"You must be Alice." He barley got these words out whole. I felt like mumbling 'She has a boyfriend' but decided against it.

"Yes, I am. You must be Chief Swan. I have heard a lot of good things about you. Mostly from my brother Edward." She through this in knowing Charlie had some thing against Edward.

"Like what?" Let's hope she is a good liar.

"Like you're a good father and that you protect this little town well." She was gooood.

"Oh well, oh." He was either still shocked or he was surprised.

"So, Bella can you show me where your room is?" She wanted to leave as much as I did.

"Sure, follow me." We both started up the stairs to my room.

We walked in and sat on the bed. She started immediately. "She will come at midnight so we will set our ipod alarms for eleven just in case and will leave them on. We will get dressed and go get them on tape with this video camara that is made for nighttime filming with no lights. We let them start vandalizing or talk about it then we give it to Charlie and get them in trouble or we can stop them."

"They who?"

"Jessica and her bimbos. By the way I love your revenge plan you can do it at my place, Carlisle already said yes." Wow she was ahead of the game.

"If we get them caught will they be arrested?" She nodded and I went on. "Then lets just stop them because I need her not in jail for my revenge and do not want to wait to deploy it." We both grinned evily.

We got ready for bed and set our ipod alarms to wake us at eleven. We got in my twin bed side by side and were fast asleep in minutes. My mind was foggy.

In my dream we were in school it was science class. Jessica was next to Edward who was next to me. I was talking to Edward unintelligibly and then Jessica started flirting with him. He turned to her and ignored me. She flirted more and then he leaned in and whispered I love you before making out with her. Where was a teacher when you need one? I heard beeping and it wouldn't stop. I came out of my dream slowly and opened my eyes to my ipod in Alice's hand as she turned the volume of ' One of those girls' up on my ipod. It started blaring in my ears and I jumped up and ripped the buds out of my ears.

"Hurry." We both got our regular clothes on and headed outside to wait. It was midnight that we saw Jessica's Camry come out from around the corner. We hid behind the bushes and watched as her, Angela and Victoria got out and rounded the corner of my house, feet away from us with no clue.

"Hurry Icky get the spray paint." I'm so happy we were recording this for blackmail. Victoria got out red spray paint and handed it to Jessica.

"I really don't think you should do this Jessica all she did was, well actually she didn't do anything. You know what? No you don't. I'm leaving. You're being really mean to Bella and you have been being really mean to me. She you, stupid." She mumbled 'Blondes' under her breath as she walked away.

"Alice go offer to drive her home. I can take care of things here." Just thinking of walking home in heels killed me inside. She was nice at heart and was just friends with the wrong girls.

"She is calling her brother to come get her. He won't tell a thing of what happened. Don't worry."

"I think I'm going to talk to her Monday and try to be friends." I was happy somebody other than the Cullen's wanted to stand up for me.

I heard the cap of spray paint come off and jumped out of the bushes. Holding the video camera I tapped Jessica on the shoulder.

"What's up bimbo?" she wipped around fast as a cheetah.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She was shocked.

"I happen to live here." I looked at the bushes hoping Alice would come out. She did.

"And you are vandalizing and breaking and entering according to the sign posted on that tree." What? I looked where she pointed to see a clearly posted sign stating 'No trespassing or vandalism'. Alice winked at me. Nice

"Know leave or be arrested. You may not know this but his is a vid-eo-cam-er-a." I pronounced it like she was five and pointed to it.

"UGH!!!" She screeched and walked to her Camry with Icky Vicky.

Alice high fived me and then we hugged. "So want the party on Friday?" She knew me all to well.

"Yea."


	10. The plan and the party

We had it all planned. The party the prank and everything. I was going to tell Jessica I was sorry and invite her to come to the party, I will tell her who will be there (Edward and the popular's) and she **will** come. I walk into school Friday and sit by Jessica in homeroom.

"I'm sorry, Jessica." Yea, right bitch.

"Huh?" Bimbo.

"I'm sorry, Jessica." Get it through your ugly head.

"Oh, well fine I accept." Say sorry? No. Fine.

"Will you come to my party tonight it's at Edwards." Her eyes lit with evil.

"Duh. Give me the deats." What the French toast.

"The what?"

"The details silly." Oh deats/ details got it.

"Oh, here." I handed her the paper with his address and the time.

"Thanks see you there." You will hear me to.

The day pasted by in a blur. Everything sounded like my mom and her lectures, all I hear is _Blah..Blah..Blah._ Alice won't stop winking at me and it gets annoying. I finally get home and change into the stupid blue strapless and backless dress Alice bought me. We told Jessica it was casual. That's the first trick. But this dog can do tons. I head out te door and pull out my phone.

Click, Click, Click.

"Hey, Bella. Your on you way got it see in in four sorry five minutes unless you avoid Three Fish lane there is an accident there." Ah-noy-ing.

"Oh-kay."

I climb in my red rust truck and drive to the Cullens I see Jessica's car there already and run for the door hoping that she is not all over Edward. I open the door and look in. The room is lit in red, green, purple, and normal lights. There is a small stage in the middle where I will get revenge. Food is n the right with drinks on the left. Alice greets me and shows me where Jessica is.

"Your note said casual." She looked pissed.

"Sorry that was for my next party, I printed that on the same night. She looked understanding enough so I exused myself for a minute.

I walked to Edward and hugged him. "What are you doing, why is Jessica here?"

"I have a plan, and I invited her for the plan." He looked suspitous.

"I really wish I could read your mind now." He hated it more very day.

The stage lit up and I knew it was close. "Know Bella Swan , the hostess of the party, needs to get something out. Some may not get it but enough will." I giggled and walked up on stage.

"This song is dedicated to Stephen Carry, Jessica's boyfriend and Jessica herself." The music started. I sang until I got to the best part.

_I know you're the kinda girl_

_You only care about one thing_

_Who you've seen or where you've been_

_Who's got money, See that look in you're eyes_

_It tells a million lies, but deep inside I know why_

_Your talking to himmm_

_I know what your all about I really hope he figures it out_

_She's one of those girls whose nothing but trouble_

_Just one look now your seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone of to the next one_

_She's so good that you won't see it comin' she'll take you for a ride_

_And you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broke and she'll be gone _

_Off to the next one_

Her eyes were wide, her nostrils were flared, and her mouth was open. She was shocked and her 'boyfriend' was not.

"Bella, hand me the mic." Her boyfriend spoke to me. I did it knowing he had nothing against me.

"Here. You're welcome." He knew what for, too.

"Jessica, I've been waiting for this moment forever." He knelt to the ground pulled out a ring and said: "Were over, bitch. Read the rings engravment inside then out." She took it and read outloud in the microphone.

"Jessica, this moment is special to me, it's when your cheating and stupid blonde butt can get out of my life. Marry Edward since you talk about him so much. Oh wait Bella got him. Shows how unpopular you really are. See ya wouldn't want to be ya." Her confidence was shot and I was happy. To top it off Edward was next to me in the spotlight and as she looked I planted the most romantic, awesome, jealous-bimbo-making kiss on him ever.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" The glass she had in her hand shattered like her dreams, into a million pieces.


	11. Apologies

The crowd is laughing and gossiping within seconds of her scream. I bet if there was another high school in Forks she would transfer, but she can't. Edward was trying to be a gentleman by hiding his laughter. I told him it was okay to laugh, but he wouldn't.

"Bella?" This didn't sound like Alice or Rose, the only girlfriends I have. I spun around with my dress flaring out to face Jessica.

"Jessica? What do you want?" I put my hands on my hips and glared at her.

"I wanted to say sorry, I did deserve this. I was being a total man-stealer. My friends hate me and my parents always have. I'm sorry and you win, game over." She had mascara running down her cheeks and tear streaked foundation. I felt bad. Why did I feel bad? Ugh, it's so hard being mean.

I sighed and responded. "I'm sorry, too. For going overboard on the revenge thing." I reached into my purse and pulled out the DVD of her at my house. "Go get a lighter and scissors." She pulled out a lighter (she smokes?) and went to find scissors. When she came back we found a garbage can and cut the disk into pieces and then set it on fire. Once it was melted we put out the fire with water.

"Can I borrow the microphone?" I handed it to her and she walked up on stage.

She spoke softly leaving me wonder if she was always confidence or was it a show. "I'm sorry, not just to Bella, but to everyone I ever hurt. Vicky and Angela, Stephen, Edward, and anyone I left out. I don't expect forgiveness from anyone. It just helps me to know I did something right for once." The crowds faces got a softer emotion upon them. They didn't accept (at least not aloud) but they seemed to think of her a bit better now.

"I hopped on stage and hugged her, showing I forgave her. Edward followed my lead, but without the hug. The crowd 'awwed' and 'ooooed'. Stephen looked like Jessica at the talent show, planning something evil. I didn't like it, not one bit. As me, Bella, I will not stand for her to get hurt again.


End file.
